TOXIC
by Crazeh People
Summary: karena penampilan N dan Hongbin di HEX SIGN tidak di upload dalam kanal YouTube VIXX, jadi N ingin kembali menari di iringi Lagu TOXIC bersama Hongbin. dan usulan gila Ken membuat N menelan ludah nya, apa yang Ken usulkan? A VIXX LeoN Neo fiction. RnR juseyo


**TOXIC.**

**By Crazeh People.**

**LeoXN fanfiction.**

**T semi M/? Or M semi T/? Muehehe.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu berlatih untuk yang satu ini.

Ah, maksudnya bukan mereka, tapi Hongbin dan Hakyeon.

Sebenarnya Hongbin tidak mau, tapi Hakyeon Hyung nya yang memaksa.

Kalian tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ya, dengan pemikiran gila nya, Hakyeon berkata ingin kembali bernari bersama Hongbin seperti saat mereka tampil di HEX SIGN. Alasan nya karena penampilan nya tidak di upload dalam situs YouTube mereka, tentu saja tidak, mereka kan bernari menggunakan lagu Toxic milik Britney Spears dan bukan milik mereka.

" astaga! Kapan kau akan mengakhiri nya Hyung?~"

Hongbin terus merengek tidak suka, bagaimana pun juga, Hongbin tak mau mengulang ini kembali, ia tak suka adegan dimana mereka terlihat seperti akan berciuman.

" ayolah Kongie~, ini mengasikkan."

Sebenarnya Hongbin bisa saja mengakhiri latihan ini dan pergi ke tempat lain, tapi, dengan tanpa lelah nya, Hakyeon hyung nya itu pasti akan menyeret dia kembali ke dalam ruang latihan.

" Eomma~, kasihan Kongie hyung, dia pasti kelelahan."

Dengan nada manja, Hyuk berkata pada sang 'ibu'.

" ah~, kau lucu sekali sayang~"

Ujar Hakyeon yang langsung berlari menghampiri Hyuk untuk memeluk sang Maknae.

" kita akhiri saja Hyung, lebih baik kita pulang."

Kali ini Ravi yang berucap, ia kasihan juga melihat teman satu line nya tampak terengah kecapekan.

" ani ani~, aku masih ingin melakukan nya~"

Leo mendengus sebal melihat Hakyeon yang tidak ingin berhenti, sedari tadi dia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menarik dan memisahkan Hongbin dan Hakyeon di detik detik terakhir tarian mereka. Sekarang ia masih sabar, bagaimana dengan nanti?

" Hyung~"

Hongbin mencoba kembali merjauk, kali ini dia terpaksa membuat wajah sememelas mungkin, sungguh, tubuh nya sudah terlalu lelah.

" bagaimana kalau latihan nya dengan Leo hyung saja?"

Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk mengernyitkan kening nya mendengar usulan Ken yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja pada Ravi.

" kenapa tidak?"

Kali ini semua nya terkaget kaget saat melihat Leo yang kini berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon sembari membuka kemeja yang ia pakai dan hanya menyisakan kaos putis sleeveless yang memperlihatkan otot tangan nya yang kencang.

Glup.

Hakyeon menelan ludah nya sendiri saat melihat Leo, What a perfect Man!

" k-kau serius? M-maksudku kau tahu semua gerakan nya?"

Leo menyeringai saat mendengar Hakyeon yang bertanya padanya dengan terbata.

" tentu saja, aku melihat semua nya di setiap konser kita."

Hakyeon kembali menelan ludah nya, dari penuturan Hakyeon bisa ia simpulkan, bahwa sebenarnya Leo tengah cemburu saat ini.

" a-aku rasa kita lebih baik pulang saja."

Hyuk yang mendapat kan sinyal minta tolong dari Hakyeon langsung berucap dengan terbata.

" ah baby Hyukie, satu kali saja, kita latihan sekali saja."

Hakyeon terlihat sedikit bergetar, kali ini bukan hanya ciuman, tapi mungkin akan sampai pada adegan ranjang.

" Hongbin, tolong kau putar lagu nya."

Hongbin dilema, apakah ia harus menurut pada Leo atau Hakyeon yang seakan berkata jangan pada nya.

" ayo Hongbin-ah, segera putar lagu nya."

Kali ini Leo berujar dengan penuh penekanan, denga segera Hongbin memutar lagu nya.

Mau tak mau, -ia tidak mau, tapi Leo menatapnya penuh intimidasi- Hakyeon bernari dengan penuh tekanan, sehingga pergerakan nya terlalu kaku. Sementara Leo hanya bergerak sesekali, ia hanya ingin melihat kekasih seksi nya itu menari.

'Finally~' Leo berujar senang dalam hati nya saat tarian mereka berada di detik detik terakhir, di detik detik dimana Leo akan merasa terbakar melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin, tapi kali ini dia tidak terbakar, karena kali ini Hakyeon bernari bersama nya.

Hakyeon terlihat ragu, namun ia beranikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah Leo dan mengusap wajah surai hitam Leo seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Hongbin.

"!"

Semua member kecuali Leo tampak berjengit kaget saat Leo menarik tengkuk Hakyeon, mempersempit jarak wajah mereka.

Mata tajam Leo menatap lurus kearah mata Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon berdesir hebat. Ini gila, Hakyeon memang sering berciuman dengan Leo, tapi tidak pernah dengan cara seperti ini. Hakyeon bisa merasakan nafas Leo.

" kau tahu, aku serasa terbakar saat kau melakukan nya dengan Hongbin."

Leo berucap tepat di depan bibir merah Hakyeon, sementara mata tajam nya tetap melihat ke arah mata Hakyeon.

" a-aku tidak tahu."

Lirih Hakyeon yang kini menutup mata nya, mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Leo yang seakan ingin menelanjangi nya.

" aku tidak suka jika ini terjadi lagi."

Kali ini atensi Leo tertuju penuh pada bibir lembut Hakyeon.

Cup.

Dengan tidak sabar, Leo langsung menabrakkan paras mereka, mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, meraup bibir kenyal Hakyeon seakan ia ingin memakan nya.

"nghh~"

Lenguhan Hakyeon terdengar saat Leo menggigit bibir bawah nya dan memaksa lidah nya untuk masuk, menginvasi seisi mulut Hakyeon. Leo menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk memeluk leher nya, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat, terkadang Leo memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, berusaha melumat bibir Hakyeon.

"anghh~"

Hakyeon kembali melenguh saat tangan kekar Leo merambat kedalam kaos hitam yang melekat di tubuh Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon bergetar hebat merasakan sensasinya.

"H-Hyung, J-Jangan lupakan masih ada kami disini."

Hongbin berucap dengan lirih ketika melihat Leo yang hampir saja menanggalkan atasan Hakyeon. Mendengar lirihan Hongbin, Hakyeon mendorong dada Leo, memisahkan ciuman panas nya dengan Leo. Bisa Hakyeon lihat di depan nya, Leo tampak menggeram marah. Hakyeon merasa tidak enak pada Leo karena mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kegiatan mereka –yang mengarah pada kegiatan 'bercinta'- tidak mungkin di pertontonkan pada anak anak nya.

" Hongbin, Ken, Hyuk, kalian tidur di luar malam ini."

Leo berucap dengan tegas dan langsung menarik Hakyeon keluar, menuju van mereka. Sementara member yang tersisa di dalam ruang latihan tampak menghembuskan nafas mereka lega, akhirnya mereka terhindar dari Live Action Leo dan leader mereka.

Hongbin yang merasa sudah aman langsung melepas pelukan nya pada Hyuk, tadi saat sang ibu dan sang ayah saling melumat, dengan reflek Hongbin langsung menarik dan membenamkan wajah Hyuk pada dada nya, ia tak mau sang maknae melihat semuanya.

" Hakyeon hyung dan Leo hyung kemana?"

Tanya Hyuk, selain tadi ia tak melihat adegan dewasa –yang sebenarnya Hyuk juga sudah bisa melihat karena sudah dewasa-, ia juga tak mendengar apapun karena Hongbin juga menutup telinga nya.

" e-eung, mereka sudah ke Van duluan."

Jawab Ken dengan wajah yang memerah. Ravi beranjak untuk mengambil tas Hakyeon dan tas Leo juga kemeja Leo yang tadi di lepas nya.

" ayo kita pulang."

..

..

..

**Keesokan Harinya.**

Brakk.

Hongbin yang tadi nya tidur bersama Hyuk di sofa terbangun saat pintu kamar mereka di buka dengan kasar dan menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak pelan itu.

" H-Hyung"

Hongbin berucap terbata saat melihat Hakyeon yang tampak acak acakan dengan rambut yang berantakan, wajah lelah, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya dan juga beberapa hickey yang mengintip di balik kaus putih milik Leo yang di pakai Hakyeon.

" dimana Ken?"

Tanya Hakyeon dengan nada datar nya yang tampak mengerikan.

" d-dia tidur bersama R-Ravi hyung."

Dengan sedikit terpincang, Hakyeon berjalan kearah kamar Ravi.

" YA LEE JAEHWAN! BANGUN KAU! ASHHHH! KENAPA KEMARIN KAU MALAH MENGUSULKAN IDE YANG BURUK, HUH? BANGUN KAU."

Hongbin berjengit kaget dan hanya bisa mengusap dada nya dan kembali mencoba menidurkan Hyuk, semoga saja mereka selamat dari amukan Hakyeon hari ini..

..

END

..


End file.
